


Your Wish is My Command

by IceCreamCake



Series: I Cherish Thee [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamCake/pseuds/IceCreamCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock is actually adorable and Nyota knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish is My Command

Spock's first clue that something might be amiss was the uncharacteristic quiet of his small quarters. Nyota had commed him to let him know to expect her. Normally when she was studying there the air would be full of the little sounds he had come to associate with her presence: fragments of alien language recordings, Nyota murmuring the words under her breath, testing the shapes of the unfamiliar speech on her tongue, a little soft classical music in the background (usually The Beatles, circa 1960s, Terran). Today, however, he heard only her breath and her heartbeat.  
“Nyota?” he called softly. Rounding the corner, he found her curled up on his dark gray sofa, huddled up in one of his mother's handmade sweaters. She saw him and smiled slightly, sitting up with a stifled groan.  
“Hi Spock, how was your day?” she asked, pulling him down beside her.  
“Satisfactory,” he responded, looking her over. Her posture and the slight crease between her eyes indicated tension or discomfort. “Ashayam, are you well? You seem . . . abnormally subdued. For a Terran, that is.”  
Nyota sighed. “There's nothing wrong with me, k'diwa.”  
“Based on what Terrans call 'body language,' you appear to be experiencing some sort of physical or emotional distress,” Spock stated calmly. “Is my assessment incorrect?”  
Nyota mentally rolled her eyes. Trust Spock to state his concern in such factual terms. “Your assessment is correct, as always; however, there's no cause for concern. My menstrual cycle has begun and the associated symptoms are more severe than is usual for me, but not bad enough to cause concern.” I'm really starting to pick up his formal style of speaking, she thought privately. If this were Christine or Gaila, I would have just said I got my period and my cramps suck.   
Spock did a quick mental calculation. “Your menstrual cycle was expected to begin approximately four point six days from now, was it not?”  
This time, Nyota laughed. “Yes, around that time. I didn't realize you were keeping track of it.”  
“I could not help but notice,” said Spock. “As you are aware, Vulcan memory is -”  
“Yes, I know all about your eidetic memory.” As she said this, Nyota winced, hissing a little in pain. Spock's eyes softened almost imperceptibly with concern. “Are there any measures that may be taken to relieve your discomfort?” At that, Nyota smiled again.  
“Coming here was the best relief I could get. Gaila was playing Klingon opera, which made my head pound, and the smell of her perfume was making me nauseous. Bless you for being such a quiet, unscented person. There is, however, one more thing you could do for me.”  
“Simply state your request, and I shall fulfill it,” said Spock.  
“Well,” said Nyota, “these symptoms are often relieved by the release of the hormone oxytocin, which is most easily achieved by cuddling.” Spock's eyebrow went up.  
“Are you informing me that you wish to cuddle?” he asked calmly.  
“Yes,” she answered, snuggling up into his side. He put his arm around her and kicked off his boots.  
“As always, Ashayam, your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ashayam: beloved (Vulcan term of endearment)  
> K'diwa: beloved (also a Vulcan term of endearment)


End file.
